Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 2. - Volpina powraca 2/2
'Rozdział 2. - Volpina powraca 2/2' Kiedy Marinette spała obudził ją huk dokładnie taki sam jak wczorajszy, zdziwiła się gdyż nikt nigdy nie atakował Paryża wczesnym rankiem, bez zastanowienia obudziła Tikki. -Tikki, wstawaj! -Coś... się stało?...-odparła sennym głosem przyjaciółka -Tak, Volpina nie daje nam spokoju. -Y..h...ym...-ledwo wstawała. -Tikki, kropkuj!-przemieniła się i za chwilę znalazła się na dachu, jako biedronka. -Ehh.. kolejna iluzja?-pomyślała po czym poleciała za pomocą jo-jo do wieży Eiffla, zauważyła swojego partnera który najwyraźniej na nią czekał. -Witaj Biedronsiu-ziewnął a zarazem machnął ręką na powitanie - Mam nadzieję że dzisiaj złapiemy Volpinę, nie lubię wstawać za wcześnie-uśmiechnął się flirciarsko, Biedronka zignorowała to. -Coś zauważyłeś? -Raczej nie, tylko słyszałem głośny huk. -Tak samo jak ja....-oparła się o jedną ze ścianek budowli. -To co mamy zrobić?-objął ją ramieniem. -Chyba iść do domu i porozglądać się wieczorem-zdjęła jego rękę i po chwili jej postać zniknęła za wielkimi budynkami. -Ahh... kiedyś ją zdobędę!- patrzył na swoją uciekającą ukochaną ---- Pokój Marinette----------------------- Tikki, odkropkuj!-Znów była zwykłą dziewczyną- Gdzie może być Volpina? Wczoraj wilk i burzący się budynek- iluzja. Co to może oznaczać? Może to wcale nie Volpina? A jak to ktoś nowy i będzie trudniejszy do pokonania?-zadręczała się pytaniami. -Ehh... Marinette? -Tak?... Masz jakiś pomysł co zrobić?! -Nie, daj mi ciastko jestem zmęczona i głodna... Marinette posłusznie poszła na dół i zabrała jeszcze świeży wypiek do swojego pokoju. -Masz-dała ciastko po czym usadowiła się na łóżku. -No więc, jeśli to wszystko było iluzją to na 100% nowy super-złoczyńca a właściwie stary to Volpina, według mnie te iluzje są tylko po to żeby was zmylić. -Czekaj, wczoraj w parku Lila kłuciła się z... nią, wtedy wybiegła z lekcji czyli to wtedy wszystko się zaczęło... więc muszę iść jutro do domu Ch.. ch...-jej imię nie przechodziło jej przez gardło. Po wyjaśnieniu sobie wszystkiego nastała godzina by iść do szkoły. -Już 7;30? -Tak, lepiej się pośpieszmy-pogoniło ją czerwone stworzonko. Kiedy była już u progu drzwi, Alya na powitanie zaatakowała ją przytuleniem. -Mari, jutro twoje urodzinki !-uśmiechnęła się promiennie -Tak, bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu-powiedziała mniej entuzjastycznie niż przyjaciółka. -Mam pytanko, czy wyprawiasz gdzieś swoje urodziny?-zapytała z zaciekawieniem -Eemm... raczej nie zastanawiałam się nad tym...-wzruszyła ramionami -To może wyprawimy je u mnie ?-zaproponowała z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem, co trochę rozbawiło Marinette- Wiesz, zaproszę wszystkich... No może nie wszystkich... Ci za którymi nie przepadasz czyli np; Chloe, Lila czy może Sabrina nie zostaną ale licz na jedno, zaproszę Adriena! -Jesteś kochana!-objęła ją-A teraz chodźmy na lekcje. ---- Wchodzą do klasy--------------------------------- Uuuu... Sabrina, widzisz te dwa cienie? Ciężko je zauważyć prawda?-odparła dumna z siebie -Prawda.-bez namysłu przytaknęła. -Serio? Nie miałaś czasu żeby wymyśleć coś lepszego?-zirytowała się -Alya, spokojnie zignorujmy ją -MNIE NIE MOŻNA IGNOROWAĆ! MÓJ TATUŚ TO BUR...-nie dokończyła -SPOKÓJ!-do klasy weszła nauczycielka-Zaczynamy lekcje! Ktoś w ostatnim momencie otworzył drzwi do sali. -Ups, przepraszam za spóźnienie... -Dobrze, usiądź Adrien.-odpowiedziała zdenerwowana nauczycielka. -No chłopie co się tak często spóźniasz?-zapytał ze śmiechem Nino. -Tak jakoś....-odparł niespokojnie -Uff przyszedł, przynajmniej mam się na kogo popatrzeć-Mari przez chwilę dała ponieść się marzeniom. Alya zauważyła rozmarzoną minę swojej przyjaciółki która wlepiała swoje oczy w Adriena, z trudnością powstrzymywała śmiech. -To na tyle, do następnej lekcji-odparła radośnie nauczycielka. ---- Wychodzą z sali------------------------ Emm, ominęło mnie coś ciekawego?-zapytała się swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki -Raczej nie-wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po kilku godzinach lekcyjnych nadeszła 30 minutowa przerwa, Marinette i Alya przez przynajmniej 20 minut rozmawiały ze sobą po czym podszedł do nich Adrien wraz z Nino. -Hej dziewczyny, poszłybyście z nami jutro do kina ?-zapytał Nino bojąc się że odmówią. -Nie możemy...-odparły równocześnie -Dlaczego?-zapytał zaciekawiony blondyn spoglądając w fiołkowe oczy Marinette. -Jutro Mari ma urodziny! I urządzamy je w moim domu, a i oczywiście zapraszamy was-mrugnęła do Nino, on oczywiście wiedział o co chodzi Alyi, wiedział również o wcześniejszych planach połączenia Marinette i Adriena. -Ja oczywiście przyjdę, aaa...Ty Adrien?-Adrien nadal wpatrywał się w zarumienioną Marinette po chwili otrząsnął się. -Ja? Tak, jasne że przyjdę, tylko jaki prezent Ci kupić? -złapał ją za nadgarstek, w tej chwili Marinette myślała że zemdleje lecz Alya jej na to nie pozwalała. -Coś wymyślimy, chodź na stołówkę.-powiedział Nino w tym samym czasie Adrien puścił ją i poszedł razem z nim.Marinette po tym wszystkim oparła się o ścianie i rozmarzona lekko opadała na podłogę .-Musisz kontrolować swoje uczucia-rozkazała jej przyjaciółka -Widziałaś? Złapał mnie za nadgarstek!-piszczała z zachwytu po czym odpłynęła. -Zobaczymy co będzie jutro-pomyślała, w myślach zacierała ręce na jutrzejszą imprezę narazie nie miała planu co zrobić żeby udało się połączyć Mari z Adrienem, ale nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo. ---- Koniec szkoły------------------------ Marinette chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do domu albo chociaż znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce w którym mogłaby się spokojnie przemienić. Pobiegła do parku by ukryć się za pobliskim drzewem, po czym szybko znalazła się na dachu. Biegła w stronę domu Chloe lecz jakiś Kocur zagrodził jej drogę. -No i jak tam kropeczko ? Co robiłaś przez resztę czasu kiedy zostawiłaś mnie samego na wieży Eiffla?-był trochę zdenerwowany tym porzuceniem, ale widok Biedronki od razu go pocieszył. -Ehh... Przepraszam Cię, ale przynajmniej wiem coś o Volpinie... -Dlatego stoimy na przeciwko domu Chloe? -Tak, Lila przez jakiś czas kłuciła się z nią w parku i zgaduję że właśnie w ten sposób dostała się do niej akuma. -Mam pytanie..-W jednej chwili przyciągnął ją do siebie, ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Mierzył ją wzrokiem, swych głębokich zielonych oczu. -Skąd wiesz, że kłuciły się w parku? -Emm...-nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, więc przez chwilę zamilkła kiedy zobaczyła że przerwa między nimi jest niewielka, odepchnęła go i tym razem była na dachu domu Chloe, Kot jak zwykle podbiegł do niej. -Więc masz jakiś plan?-położył jej rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. -Musimy poczekać na Volpinę, napewno niedługo się pojawi.-Nie musieli długo czekać, po raz 3 usłyszeli huk, po tym zauważyli Volpinę zakradającą się w stronę Chloe. -CHLOE, UWAŻAJ!-Krzyknęła Biedronka, ale Volpina zaśmiała się złowieszczo i zabrała ją na wieżę Eiffla a dokładnie na sam czubek. Walka była trudna ale jak zwykle udało im się, a później zwyczajnie Oczyszczenie akumy i Niezwykła Biedronka.Po tym wszystkim Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotowi zastało mniej więcej 3 minuty. Biedronka chciała już uciec. -Biedronko, przepraszam Cię...-mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o wcześniejszym incydencie. -Za co?-zaśmiała się -No wiesz.. to przy komi...-niedokończył ponieważ w tym momencie usłyszeli charakterystyczne pikanie -Ahh... nic się nie stało-machnęła ręką i chwyciła za swoje jo-jo. -POCZEKAJ!-krzyknął w jej stronę-Współpracujemy ze sobą już tyle miesięcy a my nadal prawie nic o sobie nie wiemy... -No raczej ciężko się poznać kiedy ratujemy świat- ponownie się zaśmiała -Ale może teraz byśmy się lepiej poznali, wiesz... odkrylibyśmy swoje tożsamoście i ... -Kocie, wiesz doskonale że nie możemy...Ja też chciałabym...Eh, nie możemy i koniec.-już miała uciec ale kot złapał ją za nadgarstek po chwili widziała w nim Adriena, ale szybko odrzuciła tę myśl. Przecież kot jest całkowicie inny niż Adrien...(Tak, tak Marinette XD)W tej chwili Kocur urwał różę i podał ją swojej ukochanej. Ona niestety odrzuciła kwiat i niespostrzerzenie się wymknęła.... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach